Out of Sight
Out of Sight is the 19th episode of the first season and the 19th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The sisters attempt a dangerous rescue of a boy who has been kidnapped by a Grimlock, and Prue's secret is shattered when a reporter witnesses her using her magical powers. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Shawn Christian as Josh *Scott Plank as Eric Lohman *Raphael Sbarge as Brent Miller *Scott Terra as David Hatcher *Matt George as Janor Co-Stars *Maureen Muldoon as Dee *Michael O’Connor as Jerry Cartwright *Dennis Keiffer as Grimlock #2 *Lucy Rodriguez as Lucy Magical Notes Book of Shadows Aura The Soul Energy that every Human possesses. Its Strength is determined by the amount of Goodness a Person creates. Grimlocks are white demons with whirling red eyes, Underground Demons who roam from city to city killing powerful forces of Good by seeing the unique Auras that surround them, which they are able to do by stealing the sight of innocent children. The stolen eyesight will last twenty-four hours, but only if the children are alive. After the children's use has waned, the Grimlocks consume them. T'''o Destroy a Grimlock: Gather a Shisandra Root on a Wednesday of a waxing moon. Lighting an Orange or Gold candle, Create an infusion by slowly boiling the root in a Ritual Vessel. Throw the Infusion into the Grimlock's Eyes All will melt away to What it Was. Potions *Prue made vanquishing potions for Grimlocks. Powers *Telekinesis: Used by Prue to unintentionally levitate a Grimlock and David for a brief moment, flick a screwdriver into the wheel of Eric Lohman's car, toss a large pipe at a Grimlock, ascend the steel grate Piper is on to get her out of the hole, throw a Grimlock and throw the already spilt vanquishing potion at a Grimlock. *Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze a moving truck and a baby carriage. *Premonition: Used by Phoebe to see the storm drains where the Grimlock's victims where kept. *Aura Choking: Used by Grimlock to choke the aura of David, Jerry Cartwright, Piper, Prue and Phoebe. *Sense Stealing: Used by the Grimlocks to steal their victim's sense of sight. *Super Strength: Used by Grimlocks during combat. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title “Blind Sided” for this episode. It is still known by this name in Australia and the UK. * This is the first episode that explores the long-running theme of Exposure. * In this episode, Prue's powers advance into channeling through her hands. Although in previous episodes she has chanelled (unintentionally) through her hands when her powers were just re-awakened. * In this episode it is revealed that good people's auras are golden. * Andy discovers the sisters are witches in this episode. * This is the first time Prue telekinetically moves a liquid. * This is the first time that Prue throws a potion spilled on the floor onto a demon using her telekinesis. Paige would later do the same via Telekinetic Orbing to vanquish Barbas (Sympathy for the Demon). * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * From this episode onwards, the producers decided that Prue has to start using her powers with her hands, because it became too expensive to zoom in on Shannen's eyes, then shoot the demon or object moving. * Prue confesses to Eric that she's a witch with magical powers, only for him to be killed by demons just minutes later, foreshadowing an eerie pattern throughout the series which befalls many non-magical humans. * This is the first episode in which a demon is vanquished with a potion. * This is the first time the Charmed Ones have to deal with the Grimlocks. The second time is in "All Halliwell's Eve". * The scene where Piper freezes a truck from hitting a baby carriage, will be re-used in We All Scream for Ice Cream. Although, the scene cuts off before the baby carriage and the truck appeared. * This episode marks the first appearance of Grimlocks. * Prue says that if the sisters get exposed, a media circus on their front lawn will ensure. This actually happens in "All Hell Breaks Loose". * Some part of scenes were used as Season 2-3 Opening Credits: (before Prue's clip) Out of Sight (01).jpg Out of Sight (02).jpg Out of Sight (03).jpg (before Piper's clip) Out of Sight (04).jpg Out of Sight (05).jpg Out of Sight (06).jpg Out of Sight (07).jpg Out of Sight (08).jpg Out of Sight (09).jpg Cultural References *Prue mentions E.T., E.T. (meaning Extra-Terrestrial) is a 1982 science fiction film co-produced and directed by Steven Spielberg. *The title is a reference to the well known expression "Out of sight, out of mind". It can also be a reference to the movie Out of Sight (1998). *There is a Transformers character named "Grimlock" who is the leader of the Autobot sub-group called the Dinobots, and transforms into a robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex. Glitches * When Prue is chasing after the Grimlock and David, after they disappear she stops and the camera zooms out. It clearly was filmed at a different location. * On Eric Lohman's footage of Prue when she admits she is a witch. The side of the house behind Shannen Doherty clearly shows studio lights and a chair on the left side (either the director's or an actors) at 34:07. * After Prue makes the potion, she puts some in one jar and starts to put more in another jar but doesn't actually put any in. The phone rings, and she answers it, and has a conversation. When she hangs up the phone, she grabs two filled potion jars and goes to leave. (Scratch that, she had filled three jars and was going to fill a fourth jar before she stopped. If you need proof watch the episode and pause it at 33:26) Music Hermes Bird by Remy Zero. Gallery Episode Stills 119a.jpg Quotes :Phoebe:' What did you tell them? :'Prue:' That I saw a butcher with whirling eyes take David. :'Phoebe:' And what did he say? :'Prue:' What did you think he said? He thought I was nuts. :'Eric:' Prue Halliwell? :'Prue:' Yes. :'Eric:' Hi. Eric Lohman. Bay Weekly alternative press. Have you heard of us? :'Prue:' Sorry. :'Eric:' Oh, well, you will. Listen, I was hoping might be able to help me with a story I'm working on. :'Prue:' On the auction business? :'Eric:' No, actually on magic. :'Prue:' Magic? Why would you come to me? :'Eric:' I don't know. Maybe because I saw you levitate two people in the park with just a wave of your hand. I take that as a no comment. So what are you anyway? Some kind of David Copperfield, Lance Burton, freak of nature? :'Prue:' A reporter saw me use my powers in the park and he's threatening to write an article about it. :'Phoebe:' What? Does he have any proof? :'Prue:' Just what he saw. :'Phoebe:' So it's your word against his. :'Prue:' Yeah, the difference is, his word is delivered to a half a million homes each week. :(stirring the Grimlock vanquishing potion in the kitchen)'' :Prue: I feel like I should be cackling. International Titles *'French:' Innocence perdue (Lost Innocence) *'Serbian: 'Daleko od očiju (Out of Sight) *'Czech:' Naslepo (Blindly) *'Slovak:' Z temnoty (From Darkness) *'Italian:' La pozione magica (The Magical Potion) *'Polish: '''Oślepieni ''(Blinded) *'Spanish (Spain): '''Ciegos ''(Blind) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''El lado ciego ''(The Blind Side) *'Hungarian: '''Nincs több titok ''(No More Secrets) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): '''Sem Visão ''(Without Vision) *'Russian: 'Свет магии magii (Light of Magic) * 'Finnish: '''Sokeana hetkenä ''(Blind Moment) *'German: '''Blind ''(Blind) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1